Rules
by Scottie19
Summary: Kati should have died when her empty coffin was buried. Her brother should have died then too. But she did die that day. She died and afterwards she must learn to live. Living through a war is harder than she ever thought possible. He was her bright side, though. He got her through it all and he never knew it. But she loved him more than anything. AU
1. Chapter 1

"Everybody hurts some days, it's okay to be afraid.  
Everybody hurts some days, we all feel pain."  
-Avril Lavigne, Everybody Hurts

"Your parents are dead." The words echoed through Kati's head when they were spoken to her, she wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it months ago. "We need to get you and your brother to a safe place."  
Two weeks later she and her brother were in England. Kati and her brother were the last ones in her family to live. Deatheaters had killed them; she recognized the skull and snake that was above their vacation home in Galveston Texas. Even though she knew it was going to happen, she was unprepared for it to happen so soon.  
Her parents were activists for equality for all creatures, and had gotten both of their families killed by doing it in England in the First Wizarding war back in the sixties, seventies, and early eighties, that caused them to move to America when her and her older brother were small children. They were homeschooled in Magic before they were usually taught, at just six years old and were already great wizards, though Kati was almost sixteen and Kale was seventeen.  
Kale came in to their small apartment in Diagon Alley carrying groceries, it would be two weeks until they went to Hogwarts, so Kale could take his NEWT's, though they wouldn't let Kati take hers, even though she knew she could pass them, but she did have her pick of what classes she wanted to take with her OWL scores.  
"You need to get dressed." Kale told her, with a sigh. "You've been in your pajamas for the passed two days. Take a shower."  
"We couldn't even have a funeral." She whispered, staring out the window to the busy street below. Families were going passed, and it was like she could hear the laughter and see the smiles. "There was nothing left to bury."  
"Yeah, and there wasn't supposed to be anything left of us either. We need to get our supplies for school." Kale told her. "We need to be strong, Kati. We have to take care of ourselves now."  
Kati nodded. "Fine, I'll take a shower."  
"You're a good actress, Kati, and you're going to have to use that, no one can know who we are." Kale reminded her. "They said we could keep our first names, but we're Blake's now, got it?"  
She nodded, before disappearing behind the bathroom's closed door, and looked in the mirror. She used to be beautiful, before her parents were killed. Now, her light blonde hair was greasy and in a messy braid over her right shoulder. Her light blue eyes that used to be so full of light were now rimmed in red from crying, and looked empty. She had a fair complexion, with no freckles, eyebrows that looked as if they went with brown hair rather than blonde, and dark eyelashes that framed her eyes nicely. Her lips were a deep rosy pink, and had a nice shape to them, especially when she smiled to show her straight pearly white teeth.  
Her brother and her may have looked alike, but she never saw it, he had dark blonde hair that fell in ringlets around his shoulders, and a deep tan with deep blue eyes and he was tall, nearly six feet. He could prioritize in a way that would always make Kati jealous, even though she was the actress in the family, she could smile when she was at her saddest, be strong at her weakness, and make someone think she could be trusted when she should be the last one to know. Kale was the real one, that didn't manipulate to get what he wanted, and was genuinely a good person, he wouldn't hurt someone else to get what he wanted; unlike Kati. They both had some of the same qualities though, doing anything for someone they loved, they were smart and brave, and they both recently became orphans. They only had each other now, their friends back home thought they were killed in the "gas leak" that killed their parents.  
Kati peeled off her sweat pants and tank top and got into the shower, letting the water wash away the tears, and pain that she felt in her whole body, after her shower, she dried her long hair and put on her makeup, looking much like she did before. After she got dressed, she came out of her room looking like a different person. Confident, happy, adventurous, beautiful.  
Kale was reading the back of a box when she got out.  
"What's that?" She asked.  
"Hair dye. I have two choices for you." He held up two boxes. "Mahogany, or ebony."  
"Mom and Dad said I couldn't dye my hair."  
"Well they're not around anymore, are they?" He replied.  
"Brown." She told him. "Give me brown."  
"We'll do that tomorrow. For now let's just go get our school robes." He told her, getting up. "You need to have dirty hair."  
"Duh," she told him. "What are you doing to change your look?"  
"Minor things, I'm lightening my hair and changing my eye color." He told her. "We don't need major things, but I thought since you hate being blonde I'd give you the chance not to be blonde."  
"Thank you." She told him, grabbing her wallet, and putting it in the back pocket of her jeans before grabbing her hoodie and shrugging it on.  
"Do you have the wizarding money?" He asked.  
She jumped, letting him hear the rattle of coins in her pocket.  
"Good girl." He said. "Now look happy."  
She made her eyes light up, and put an excited smile on her lips.  
"Good, put that on if you talk to anyone." He told her, before opening the door to the hallway and locking it behind them.  
"Do we need to put on British accents?" Kati asked.  
"No, we can just say we're orphans and on exchange." Kale told her. "We say as little as possible about our parents, and about our magic, or your talent, okay?"  
"That's what you call it? I call it a curse." Kati told him bitterly.  
"You were able to get us ready for this." Kale told her. "They were able to get the will, and get us enough money. They were ready to go."  
"No, they weren't." She growled the words out. "That's why it's called being murdered. I can't talk about this right now, can we just not talk?"  
"As long as you don't look miserable." He said.  
Kati put an award-winning smile on her face, put a hop in her step, and went forward towards the stairs, waiting for her brother to follow.  
XXXXX  
"Hold still." She told Kale as she put the hair dye in his hair.  
"I keep seeing you in the mirror, you look so different." He told her, looking at the dark hair that was piled on top of her head in a tight bun from the product.  
"Thanks," she told him.  
"So, you haven't cried in the passed day. What's up?"  
"I stopped caring." She told him. "It hurts too much to care, so I stopped. It took six months since the vision to do it, but it's done."  
"Don't say that."  
"It's true. Mom and Dad are dead. They were torn to pieces by Deatheaters because they were activists." She said simply. "We'll live. We live."  
"How do you know?" He asked. "You said you didn't really see much after you're twenty."  
"I just know. Call it intuition." She told him, as she walked over to the trash can and peeled off her gloves, throwing them away, and setting a timer on the microwave for twenty minutes. "When this beeps, rinse out your hair in the sink, I'm going to rise mine out in the shower, since my hair is a lot longer than yours."  
"All right." He said. "But you didn't see it?"  
She shook her head. "Now, don't let your head touch anything, okay? The furniture will be ruined." She told him.  
"Okay, now go wash that crap out of your hair." He told her.  
"Yes, darling brother." She replied, rolling her eyes.  
Half an hour later she started into her mirror, her hair had gone from the lightest blonde possible to a mahogany brown after she dried it. She colored her eyebrows so they were just a bit darker, and did her makeup to draw out her features, including bright red lipstick on her lips. She looked like a million dollars-or galleons-for the first time in a week. She put on a deep purple blouse with a lace trimmed spaghetti strap top under, and tied it up to show her slim waist, and sleek jeans with boots with a small heel, getting back into her old routine. Her hourglass figure accentuated by the tightness of her clothes. She was sexy, dangerous, mysterious, and unforgettable.  
She walked out of her room, and her brother, with wet hair laughed.  
"Look at you! I barely recognize you!" He said. "How do I look?" He tossed around his floppy wet hair, spraying her with little droplets of water.  
"Hey!" She whined. "Dry that, will you? We need to get the rest of the school supplies and I don't need you to get sick."  
"Fine, go get your jacket." He told her.  
"Did you unpack my leather?"  
"Yeah," he told her, pulling out his wand and muttering a charm to dry it.  
"Where is it?"  
"I don't know, where are all your other jackets?"  
"Oh," she ran to her closet, and grabbed her leather jacket, zipping it up.  
"You look like a biker chick." He told her. "Nothing like my sister."  
"Good." She put her wallet in her pocket, as well as her keys to the apartment.  
"What do you want for your birthday?" Kale asked.  
Kati shook her head. "Nothing, I don't need anything."  
"That's different." Kale said.  
"You're right." Kati nodded. "I want a knife, I really cool pocket knife that I can keep in my boot for emergencies since I can't use magic anymore."  
Kale shook his head. "Only you."  
Kati shrugged. "Are you ready to go, or what? I thought you always waited on me."  
"I'm coming." Kale said, pulling on his jacket, and catching the door before it closed behind Kati  
The first place they went everywhere to get their school supplies, Kati wanted an owl, but since they had no one to write to they decided not to. Even though Kati said she was numb, her heart did sink a little bit at that.  
Kati looked at the second page of the Hogwarts letter, and stopped in the middle of the street.  
"What?" Kale asked.  
"We need to get dress robes." She said, showing him the letter. "All fourth years and up."  
Kale sighed. "Alright, let's go to Madame Malkins again."  
They turned around, and went back to the shop they visited yesterday, going to the formal section, where Kati took an instant liking to a dress.  
It was silver, with spaghetti straps and backless with a thin cord that tied right below her shoulder blades, it went to her ankles, and had a slit up her right leg that went nearly to the top of her leg. It was gorgeous, and when she tried it on it was even more gorgeous on her. The heavy fabric hung tight on her chest and hips, but loose around her waist, making her look thinner than she was. She fell in love with it even more.  
Kale got simple deep blue robes, that matched his eyes, but when he found Kati looking sadly at the tag on the dress.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"It's a hundred galleons. I can just hem Mom's old dress." Kati told him. "I'll go get changed, you can check out."  
She got dressed, frowning at the dress, and went ahead of Kale to take some of their packages.  
"I'll take the dress too." Kale told the woman, smiling.  
XXXXX  
Two days later Kale got up early to get the cake from the bakery, and hang up the dress in her closet, before waking Kati up at ten, with a knock on her door, and opening it.  
"What?" She groaned, looking up to see her brother carrying a small chocolate cake with a single candle on it.  
"I know you hate the 'happy birthday' song, so I'll leave you with. "Happy birthday." He put the cake in front of her so she could blow out the candle.  
"Thank you." She told him, before blowing out the candle, and giving him a side-hug.  
"There's more." He told her, dropping two forks on the bed, and opening her closet, showing her the dress.  
"Oh my god." She squealed, putting the cake on her bedside table, and getting up to look at the dress. "You got me the dress!" She jumped on her brother, squeezing him until he couldn't breathe. "Thank you! Thank you! I love it! I love it! I love it!"  
"Let me breathe." He told her, laughing. "Happy birthday."  
"I think it might be after all."


	2. Chapter 2

"Look here she comes now, bow down and stare in wonder.  
Oh, how we love you. No flaws when you're pretending."  
-Evanescence, Everybody's Fool

"You go first."  
"Are you kidding?" Kale replied. "You're the damaged one of the two, you should go first."  
Kati took a deep breath. "Fine." Her heels clicked forward as she positioned her cart in front of the barriers between 9 and 10. She shook her whole body, trying to get the nerves to disappear, of course they didn't.  
She took a deep breath, and started running forward, her heels clicking behind her, but not falling off to her surprise, and before she knew it, she was in front of a scarlet train.  
"Oh my god." She sighed, a smile breaking across her lips, before her brother appeared beside her.  
"Wow," he agreed. "I mean, they told us about it..."  
"But it didn't sound this cool. Like a dream." Kati agreed.  
"Let's go get our stuff on the train, do you have your bag to get changed? Money?"  
Kati nodded, as they headed for the back of the train, and started putting their trunks. Kati picked up her trunk while Kale got his on the train, and struggled with getting it inside since she wasn't very tall.  
"Whoa there," some guy said behind her, before helping her get it on top of a pile.  
"Thanks," she turned to see a tall guy, about her age with long ginger hair and chocolate colored eyes. "Height isn't one of my many qualities."  
"And what are your other qualities?" He asked.  
"Oh, it takes a while for them all to show." She replied.  
"Maybe you can show me some of them, some time." He said.  
"Maybe after I get your name." She replied.  
"Fred Weasley." He said. "What's yours?"  
"Kati Ve-Blake. Kati Blake." She said, reminding herself to get used to the name.  
"Never heard that name before." He told her.  
"I'm proud to be unique." She told him. "I hate to stand invisible with the crowd."  
"Who are you talking to?" Kale asked, standing beside her.  
"Kale this is Fred," she said. "Fred, this is my brother, Kale."  
Fred smiled. "So we're getting two new students that aren't Firsties this year."  
"Lucky you." Kati told him.  
"I'm going to go see if our cousin is here, I'll be in the back of the train." He lowered her voice so only she could hear. "Remember the rules." He walked away.  
"Don't mind him. Age has made him bitter." Kati told him.  
"Older brother then." Fred said.  
"Yeah, he's seventeen, I'm sixteen."  
"We're in the same year then." Fred said.  
"I'll at least know someone, right?" Kati grinned. "I hope you won't mind."  
"Not with you." He told her. "If you want you can sit with us on the train."  
Kati smiled. "I'd like that."  
XXXXX  
The rules were simple, keep your guard up, no one is to be trusted unless they have the sign, or are in the Order. Don't let someone cloud your judgement. Don't show your powers, or gifts. Don't let your real identity be known, Kale and Kati Venish are dead. And lastly, never fall in love, that could only hurt the people involved. Mostly with the information that they have.  
When Kati was in the compartment, she felt her control slipping, she just wanted to feel like a teenager again. Joking around with Fred, and his twin brother George, as well as their friend Lee Jordan who had dark satiny skin with black dreadlocks, and was just as nice as the Weasley twins.  
"So where'd you come from, Kati Blake?" Lee asked. "We don't know anything about you."  
"I lived in America. For the passed week or so my brother and I have been living in Diagon Alley." She told them.  
"What about your parents?" Lee asked.  
"Dead, we've been jumping around family members for a while until Kale turned seventeen last year." She told them, saying the story Kale and her had come up with the night before. "Our Aunt taught us magic, and made sure we took our OWL's and everything."  
"I'm sorry." Fred said.  
Kati shrugged. "It's not your fault." She swallowed. "In lighter news. I used to live in Texas, it was always sunny there...unlike here. Do you ever see the sun?"  
The three boys shook their head in unison. "Not really."  
Kati laughed. "At least you're honest. I might not be the palest here." She stuck her arms in front of her, showing her slightly sun-kissed arms. "My friends used to make fun of me."  
"Why?"  
"Being pale in southern Texas is a sin." She told them. "I got so much crap for it."  
"I have some questions about America." Lee said. "Is everyone rude?"  
Kati laughed. "Are you calling me rude?"  
"No," Lee backtracked. "It's just my cousin-"  
She held up her hand, cutting him off. "Don't explain. It takes too long. It's the same as any other place, there are nice people, and there are rude people. It's a toss up." She paused for a second. "Wait. I take that back, we're all jackasses." She laughed.  
"I think you're nice." Fred said.  
"Well thank you." She smiled at him.  
"What house are you in?" Lee asked.  
She shrugged. "You'll know as soon as I do." She told them. "But most of my family has either been in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I think Ravenclaw's more likely for me though."  
"Why?" Fred asked.  
"I got all O's in my OWL's."  
"How?" Lee asked. "I only got one!"  
"I'm good at guessing." She joked. "Naw, I just didn't get any sleep last year. That's why I'm so short."  
"You're not short." Fred said.  
Kati stuck up her foot, showing the four inch heel. "Are you sure? I'm five foot two."  
"You're shorter than I thought." Fred muttered.  
She laughed. "It's okay, my friends call me fun-sized, like the muggle candy."  
When they looked confused, Kati shook her head. "I was raised in the muggle world I mean I had a TV and everything."  
"A what?" They said together.  
She shook her head, an amused smile still on her face. "Never mind, just never mind."  
XXXXX  
Kati and her brother walked up to the hat, her brother was called first by a tall woman with her dark hair in a tight bun underneath her hat. She looked at them sternly, but at the same time sadly. Did she know? She had to.  
"Blake, Kale." She called.  
Kale took his steps forward, not letting emotion cross his face. The hat was dropped on his light blonde curls, and almost immediately yelled. "Slytherin!" Everyone clapped, especially a greasy man in all black at the teacher's table.  
Kati let out a breath, her chest deflating underneath her fitted white shirt, no tie.  
A green and silver tie appeared on Kale's neck, and her let his grin show; he was in the same house as his mother. He gave a nod towards his sister, as if saying. "We'll talk later."  
"Blake, Kati." The woman called.  
Kati raised her head high, confidence surrounding her as she walked forward, and sat on the rickety stool, crossing her legs, and closed her eyes before the hat went on your head.  
You're a little more interesting, aren't you? Kati Venish? A voice said. Her parents warned her about this.  
No more interesting than the story in the paper. She replied.  
But you are much more interesting. A seer! You want to do good too. You're brave. Oh, smart…you're pretty loyal as well, but you're not as into honesty so maybe Hufflepuff isn't for you. Slytherin is a good one...but you're not the one that comes up with the plans, are you? Always your bother. How interesting.  
Kati opened her eyes a second, flashing towards where the twins and Lee sat.  
Oh so that's what you want! A ginger in a red and gold tie. Gryffindor, and more alone than ever...in Slytherin you have an ally, there you are alone. As you wish.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.  
More cheers were for her than her brother, though she didn't know why.  
The hat was taken off her head, and a red and gold tie appeared around her neck. She looked up to the dark teacher she saw before, and this time he wasn't clapping. She smiled though, she smiled and went off to the twins, who made room for her between them.  
"You were wrong." Fred teased.  
"Sometimes I enjoy being wrong." She smiled, before looking over her shoulder at her brother, who was shaking his head. They were supposed to be in the same house, and she just threw that away.  
She shrugged at him, and he nodded.  
"What was that?" Lee asked, watching her.  
"We wanted to be in the same house. The hat almost put me in Slytherin." She told them.  
"What changed its mind? You were up there for a few minutes." George asked.  
"I don't know." She lied. "Apparently I'm brave. News to me."  
"You did say you ran into the pillar first." He said.  
"I'm the test dummy, there's a difference." She smiled. "Lack of fear isn't bravery, it's stupidity."  
A whole lot of first years came in, which they sorted into the houses much like they did Kale and Kati, but the eleven year olds were nervous, something Kale and Kati did not show.  
After they were all sorted, the headmaster stood up. Dumbledore, she could recognize him from a mile away. The one person she could trust outside her bloodline.  
"We're hosting a legendary event this year! The Triwizard Tournament. It's where three schools come together and choose a champion to compete. I'll relieve this over to Mr. Barty Crouch to give the rules."  
A small, frail, shaky man came to stand at the podium next to Dumbledore. "This year, the Ministry has decided that no one under the age of seventeen can be allowed to put their name in the cup-"  
Suddenly all hell broke loose. "That's rubbish!" The twins next to her yelled together. "That's rubbish!"  
"You don't know what you're doing!" George yelled.  
"Boo!" Fred shouted at the same time.  
Kati's hands went up to cover her ears. She already had a headache from the stress of the day.  
"SILENCE!" Dumbledore boomed, causing everyone to shut up immediately. "The Goblet of Fire-" he moved his hand over a golden statue, where slowly a large rock goblet was shown. "Has three extremely dangerous tasks that could kill you. It will choose the most worthy student from each house. Write your house and your name on a piece of parchment to enter the tournament."  
Everything was still silent, Kati could have heard a pin drop across the large hall.  
"Now, can we welcome the Beaubation's Academy of Magic!"  
Suddenly the doors opened, and a sea of periwinkle blue came in. Kati could tell from a mile away they were part-Veelas. Most of them at least. She reminded herself to stay away from them; beauty can either be your downfall or power, if you have it it's power, if you don't but someone else has, it's your weakness.  
Durmstrang came next, their dull colors a nice break from the sea of black and blue going on, but they still all seemed like the color of a bruise in Kati's eyes.  
After they all joined dinner was served, but Kati could barely allow herself to eat. Stress was still getting to her, and it was only her first day, what would tomorrow bring?  
She already knew though. Potions with the greasy man at the head table, who's eyes had nearly been glued to her since she sat down.  
XXXXX  
The Venish Family had a long history, but somehow Rosalie-Kati and Kale's mother-was more interesting. Her maiden name was Logan, and she was a pureblood, and had a twin sister they had to give up. Her name was Lily, she had bright red hair and green eyes, unlike her twin who was light blonde and had blue eyes. They gave her to a muggle family who sincerely wanted another daughter. Neither knew of the other until they started school. They found out they were twins in their sixth year, though Lily said she still was a muggle born.  
Rosalie's daughter never knew. Nor did she know that Rosalie and her sister were identical except for the hair and eyes. Nor did she know that there was a man that was weak for their looks. The same looks Kati inherited.  
Kati didn't know what she was walking into that morning.  
Kati always had a look about her when she was focused. Her hair always went in a messy ponytail, getting every bit of hair away from her face. She didn't even know that her mother and Lily would do the same when they were making potions for the Order.  
Even though she had made the Draught of Living Death before, she was always careful with it. She had to ace it.  
Fred knew he should be concentrating, but he couldn't help but watch how she made it without even looking in her book for the recipe, her hands moving artfully with the ingredients and knowing exactly how to use every ingredient perfectly.  
Kati savored this class; it was the one time she didn't have to act, just do what she does best, even though her teacher was a bit of a dick.  
Kati bottled hers before the rest of the class was finished, and sat down on the bench, beginning to draw on her notebook for something to do.  
Snape, the Potion's teacher, didn't like that she wasn't working like the rest of the class. He walked over to her table, where she was in between Fred and Lee, and stopped behind her, and seeing the four gravestones on her muggle notebook, unlike the rest of the class, that's what she took notes on, but hers was empty of words.  
"Miss Blake, why aren't you working?"  
She looked up with big eyes, not because she was in trouble, but she was hoping to look younger. "Oh, I already finished." She looked back down, doing the shading on the blank gravestones.  
"Maybe I should give you less time than the others." He said. "If you finish in forty minutes when it needs to simmer for twenty."  
Someone cussed in the back of the classroom; they forgot to simmer it that long, but they were ignored except for a giggle from Kati.  
"It always works better with mine when I only do it for fifteen minutes and add an extra valerian root." She told him, still shading the gravestones.  
"You're not following the directions?" He asked  
"I'd follow them if they were right." She told him.  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for arrogance." He said.  
She smiled; she already made twenty-five in Divination for having all the answers.  
"Thank you, sir." She looked down at her drawings.  
"And stay after class."  
She was still smiling, so close to saying a few words that would definitely get her detention.  
"Look at me, Miss Blake." He ordered.  
She looked up, still smiling as bright as ever. "Yes, sir?"  
"Stop smiling."  
That only made her laugh instead, and stand up, though she didn't have much height, even with her heels. "Why should I? I think you're great." She said it so sincerely, that it could only be sarcastic with this man. "Now would you please grade my potion? It is finished after all, and since you're here, I don't see why you shouldn't."  
XXXXX  
"Did you hear that new girl in class?"  
"Did you hear about that American in Potions with the Slytherins this morning?"  
"That American sassed Snape in class!"  
"He actually got angry at her!"  
"I don't know who that girl is, but I will find her and I will marry her."  
All those things were heard by Kati, she was the new legend in the school, and she somehow didn't even get detention for what she said. She could have told the whole class she caught him staring at her the night before.  
Kati seemed to be under the protection of Fred and George though, no Slytherin came up to her even when she was alone, but that could be from her brother as well, but she doubted her brother would protect her after she did something like that. Drawing attention to herself.  
Still, three of the four houses seemed to love her, and she even befriended Fred and George's little sister, Ginny, who adored her.  
Everywhere Kati went she seemed to get a high-five or some other kind of attention. She liked it too much, and she knew she was going to show her gifts, mostly with nonverbal spells, she hadn't muttered a spell since she was fourteen. Somehow she still remained unnoticed, except by the twins, who they became close friends, never talking about that past, which was good for her, but she knew they wanted to know more.  
They couldn't know more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, got no reason, got no shame, got no family I can blame.  
Just don't let me disappear, I'mma tell you everything.  
Just tell me what you want to hear."  
-One Republic, Secrets

Kati made the aging potion, and was sure it wasn't going to work, with Dumbledore's age line. As she did so, she chatted with the twins, who got her the ingredients to make it in their dorm room.  
"So, what are you going to do if you get chosen?" She asked them.  
"Win, and get the money for our shop after school." They said together, as if obvious.  
"That's cool, what kind of shop?" She asked, as she waited for the mixture to cool.  
"Joke shop." Fred said.  
Kati nodded, looking up at them. "Better than Zonko's?"  
"Way better than Zonko's." George told her.  
"We're going to make sweets that make you sick."  
"Then you're going to need to be good at potions." She told them. "Why aren't you doing this?"  
"Because you look happy when you're doing them." Fred told her. "What else are you good at?"  
"Everything. I told you I got all O's." She told them.  
"What classes?" George asked.  
She looked up and counted them on her fingers. "Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Charms, History of Magic, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures."  
"How many classes are you taking this year?" Fred asked.  
"All but History of Magic, Muggle studies, and Ancient Runes." She told them.  
"Are you going to have time to sleep?" Fred asked.  
She looked at the potion and started filling the vials. "Sleeping's unimportant."

XXXXXX

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The crowd yelled.  
"Motherfucker." Kati cursed, pushing her way though the crowd to break the fight up between Fred and George, who both had grey beards and hair, and were fighting. "I told you guys this would happen!" She said loudly, walking forward, and pulling one of them off the other. She still had trouble telling them apart, and the grey hair and beards didn't help any.  
When the other one tried to get up, she put her heel on his chest, keeping him down, while the other was still on his back, both of them looking up at her.  
Some of the crowd made disappointed noises, but some were just in awe of how quickly she did that.  
She looked over at some boys behind her shoulder, and winked. "Just imagine what I can do with a little magic." She looked at the twins. "Are you going to play nice now?"  
"What are you gonna do if I don't?" Fred asked. Yep, the one under her foot was Fred, he was always more flirty with her.  
"Oh, honey, this is me being nice." She said, flirting right back. "You don't wanna see me mean."  
"Miss Blake, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said, amused. "Miss Blake, please remove your foot off of Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley please go to Madame Pomfrey to get the beards taken care of."  
Kati did as they asked, but called after them. "I don't want any fighting, you hear?"  
Kale came up and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her away as Dumbledore told everyone that if someone underage tried to get in, they would get the grey beard, and that Katie Bell was the last victim before them.  
"Are you going to put your name in?" Kati hissed at him, when they got to the corner of the room, far away so no one could hear, but close enough to listen in.  
"No, I have to take care of you." He told her. "Plus, that would be using my powers, and that's not what's supposed to happen. What happened in class with Snape?"  
"I finished early and he didn't like it. He told me to stay after class, but I sneaked out in front of the twins, leaving a slip of paper that said, 'raincheck' at my spot." She told him. "I'm sorry Kale, he just was being a jerk the whole lesson! He asked me if he needed to slow down so I could keep up! Who does that?"  
"He's my head of house, you know." He told her. "How come you didn't get into Slytherin anyway? You're a sneaky little bitch most of the time."  
She shrugged, watching as one of the Durmstrang came in to put his name in the Goblet of Fire. "The hat said I was brave. If you don't agree, take it up with the hat, until then I'm in Gryffindor."  
He paused. "I saw you look at the Gryffindor table before the hat said anything. Are you falling for one of those boys? That's against our rules, Kati..."  
"I'm not falling for him, I have my emotions perfectly in check." She told him, knowing she was lying. "Just because I'm in a different house doesn't mean I'm not committed."  
"Good, because we have a war to win." He told her. "Have you had any more dreams?"  
She nodded. "Nothing of use though, so don't get your hopes up."  
"Have you seen Luna?" Kale asked.  
Kati shook her head. "Not yet, we don't seem to run in the same circles."  
"She's a third year, and is getting bullied by her classmates. Try to take care of that." He told her, before walking away, leaving her alone in the corner of the room.  
"He could have least told me where she is." Kati muttered to herself.  
"Who is?" Ginny asked, coming up to her.  
"Luna Lovegood, she's my cousin." Kati told her, putting an arm around her shoulders.  
"I know her, we're friends." Ginny told her. "I don't know where she is right now though."  
Kati shrugged. "it doesn't have to be now, she wouldn't recognize me anyway, we haven't seen each other in nearly ten years, I just want to catch up."  
"You're her cousin?" Ginny asked.  
"Our mother's were cousins, and so we're like second cousins or something, I really don't know or care." Kati told her honestly, before changing the subject. "So, how'd you like the show the boys put on?"  
She giggled. "It was great. How do you get along with guys so well? I rarely see you hanging out with girls."  
"They cause less drama." Kati told her, though she honestly thought it was because women were usually better at getting the truth out of people. "You just talk to them like any other person. It's easy."  
"But how do you not blush or anything?" Ginny asked. "You always have a comeback. I heard about you in Snape's class."  
Kati laughed. "I was just raised that way, but don't worry, I didn't always have it, it kicked in when I was around fourteen and had to grow up. I was a lot like you when I was thirteen."  
"Really?" Ginny asked.  
"Yeah, but you're prettier." Kati told her, smiling. "Come on, let's get lunch."

XXXXXXX

"Is your brother putting his name in the cup?" Fred asked Monday night, when Kati was giving herself a french manicure on the couch.  
"Nope." Kati said. "He has to take care of me."  
"I didn't let that stop me, and I have two younger siblings." Fred said.  
"You also have older siblings and parents and everything. We don't." She told him, saying it in such a way Fred didn't notice. "Where's George?"  
"Trying to make Angelina fall in love with him." Fred told her. "Really, it's going to be great if she still thinks its a joke."  
"That's not nice." She said. "It's hard to be crushing on someone who isn't crushing back."  
"Crushing?"  
"Fancying." She corrected.  
"Well haven't you been asked out twice and said no both times?" Fred asked.  
"I didn't know them. Angelina knows George." Kati said. "Plus, I don't date people I barely know, it's against my rules, I date people I've known for a while."  
"What do you call 'a while'?" He asked.  
"Three months." She told him. "Then you should be able to know the person really well, but it's not enough time to make you see them only as a friend."  
"You have a lot of rules." Fred said.  
"You have no idea." She muttered in reply, before saying louder. "So, what do you think about the Defense teacher?"  
"He's a little odd, I liked Lupin more, but he's better than Lockheart we had in our fourth year." Fred gave a little shudder.  
Kati laughed. "I think it's weird that we're going over the unforgivables. It's like he's teaching us how to do them and not be the victim at the same time."  
"Isn't that better than us being unprepared?"  
Kati chewed on her cheek. She already knew all of them, and didn't have to think about throwing off the Imperious curse anymore. It just scared her that people around her were going to know them without knowing the true terribleness of them. How having the Cruciatus curse can drive you mad if you're under it for too long. He never said what long term affects were, not that you have spasms and aching pain long after the curse is gone.  
It sickened her to no end the innocence here, that in just a few years would be taken away; she saw it, and still had told no one. Not even Dumbledore, but she had never been called to his office. Not yet anyway.  
"Kati," Fred waved a hand in front of her face, trying to get rid of the glazed over look in her eyes.  
"Huh?" She asked, the light in her eyes coming back as she focused on him.  
"You spaced out for a moment there." He told her. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." She smiled at him.  
"What did you do as a kid?" He asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You lived in America, what did you do? Tell me about it. What did you do with your friends?"  
She closed her eyes, hot summers and cool winters flashing before her eyes. Seeing snow for the first time when she was eight years old. Swimming in Galveston bay when it was spring break with her friends when it was barely sixty degrees in the water at fourteen. Capsizing a Sunfish sail boat at thirteen. Sunbathing with friends, and getting sunburned after. Sleepovers every chance she got. Going to movies and mall. Her first kiss. She was so happy, remembering little things like her friends taking her to see What's Eating Gilbert Grape when she had a bad day, or the first time she had frozen custard. It was all too much for her too keep her calm exterior, and suddenly she couldn't act anymore.  
"I have to go." She said, before she completely broke down. She could feel tears in her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Fred asked.  
"I have to go...I was supposed to meet Kale ten minutes ago." She lied, getting off the couch, and leaving without a backward glance at the confused Fred she left behind.  
She ran down the stairs, going straight to the Dungeons where the Slytherin common room was. She banged on the wall, hoping that someone would at least open it for her. No one did.  
A second year girl passed her, and Kati stopped her. "Hi, can you find out if Kale Blake is in there for me?"  
The girl looked up at Kati as if she spoke another language. "Pardon?"  
"He's my brother, can you tell him that Kati is looking for him. Tall, blonde, tan, green eyes-"  
"Yeah, sure, got it." She said, a little weirded out.  
"Thank you." Kati told her.  
The girl walked slowly to the wall and muttered a single word. "Venish." As if not wanting the Gryffindor to hear.  
The Gryffindor did not want to hear.  
They were using her last name as a password. Was that a message? Or was someone trying to mess with her and her brother? It was doubtful she would have heard it since she wasn't in that house, but her brother most definitely would. Why didn't he tell her? Secrets wouldn't help them now.  
The second-year girl's head popped out of an opening after a while. "He's not here."  
Kati nodded, swaying slightly, but shook her head. "I doubt you will, but don't tell him I was here."  
The girl nodded, watching as the Gryffindor walked away, swaying slightly with every movement, until she found herself in the potion's classroom. She needed to find the mad who made that password, even if it took her all night. As she told Fred and George, sleep was overrated.  
She opened the door, and walked straight to the office door in the back of the classroom. She didn't even touch the door, but it flew open, she wasn't able to control her powers, she was too emotional.  
The man she was looking for was at his desk, reading over something, he didn't jump when she opened the door, but he did look slightly surprised to see the Gryffindor standing in front of him.  
"Oh yes please come in, there's no need to knock." He says sarcastically.  
"You know who I am." She slammed the door behind her, glass jars rattling on the walls from it.  
"You finally got the message, it took you long enough." He told her. "For someone with the best grades in the school you can be rather dense."  
"No one told me." She told him. "And I'm in Gryffindor you twat."  
"I'm your teacher." He told her.  
"Not right now you're not. You're messing with me. Why? Is it some sick game?" She asked, biting out her words as a jar or two broke.  
"Are you losing control?" He asked, looking too happy. "Is it true your mark turns red when you get angry?"  
"You don't get to know that. How do you know who I am?"  
"You look like your mother and her twin sister."  
"My mother's family is dead." Kati said, raising her chin high. "She didn't have a sister."  
"Is that what she told you?" Snape asked. "I can Guarantee otherwise, Rosalie were in the same year, same house, we even had the same grades."  
"Shut up." She told him, her voice rising to a screech. "Shut up! Don't you talk about her! Don't you dare say her name!"  
"Or what?" He replied.  
Suddenly all the jars on his shelves were shattered, their contents spilling on the shelves.  
"I could give you detention for that." He told her.  
"We both know you won't." She told him. "You don't want it getting out that you're going through such lengths to torment a teenage girl. I could get the ministry on your ass in ten seconds. I'm under their protection, don't you understand that? They brought us back because we know things that our parents told us, and we're hidden from many others. They need us, but do they need you?"  
"What sort of secrets?" He asked.  
She laughed, but not a joyful laugh but cruel. "I'm not going to tell you, but do you mind if I say a few things I have heard about you? You're a spy, a spy I don't trust. You're the one that caused the Potter's deaths, leaving Harry Potter an orphan. You have a mark on that arm that proves me right." She pointed to his left arm.  
"What do you plan on doing with this information?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Soon it will be over and buried with our past.  
We used to play outside when we were young and full of life and full of love."  
-Of Monsters and Men, Little talks

"Nothing."  
That one word rang in the room long after she spoke it. This meeting was a power play, and they both knew it. She wasn't going to bow to him, nor he to her. If he wanted to dominate over someone, he could have made a wiser choice.  
"Nothing?" He replied.  
"I am the queen of the chessboard right now." She said. "I have power, I have sight, and I have knowledge. If I show all my cards now, how am I supposed to win the game?"  
"This isn't a game, this is real life."  
She laughed at him. "Really? Is that what you think? Look around you, everyone is playing a game. Moving their pawns in the right places, wrapping people around their fingers, all so they have a chance of winning. This is all a game, and it's sick."  
"Then why are you playing?" Snape sneered.  
"It was my parents last wish. For me to use my powers to guarantee the outcome." She told him.  
"On which side?"  
"That's for me to know, and you to obsess over." She smiled cruelly at him, enjoying the way he pressed his lips together in dislike. "Congratulations, you have found someone who won't let you walk all over them. When I push back, I push back hard. Trust me when I say that I will do everything in my power to get you fired."  
Snape stood up, advancing on his much smaller student. "And believe me when I say that it will be a pleasure to teach you for the rest of your stay here at Hogwarts."  
Her eyes became unreachable, and her face became blank. Her eyes twitched side to side as if reading a book, but there was nothing but the dark man in front of her. When she closed her eyes, a smirk appeared on her lips.  
She looked up into his deep eyes, not sure if he was going to try to kiss her or kill her. "We're you in love with my mother? Or was it her sister?"  
His eyes grew cold, and Kati knew she found the jackpot.  
"Look at you, I wonder what she'd say now." Kati taunted. "I look like her don't I? Different hair, maybe, but I still have the face. Still have the body." She started to back away putting her hands on her ribs at her sides before slipping them forward under her breasts, making them stand out more in her clothing. "If you tell anyone my true identity you know you're dead. Oh, and tell Dumbledore I wish to see him. We have some catching up to do." She winked at him, before turning away and walking out like she owned the place. Her mother was the same way, but Kati had a little more sass than her. It was inevitable that she would be here to taunt him. It was just his luck that she was smart enough to figure out while the rest of the students that he paid "special" attention to were still oblivious to the motives.  
She was smart, beautiful, and dangerous. He couldn't wait to hear what her boggart was the next day; he had overheard Moody telling Dumbledore he wanted to refresh their memories of fear, and he had no doubt that hers were going to be interesting enough to get the whole school gossiping. All he had to do was wait a couple hours.

XXXXXX

"I don't think you all are taking me seriously." Moody growled at the sixth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. "So, put your wands inside your robes. You're not going to use them."  
Everyone was quiet, until Kati raised her hand.  
"Blake?" He growled.  
"What are we doing?"  
"Boggart." Fred coughed to cover the word, but Kati heard it.  
"Boggart. It's time for me too see what you're scared of and tap that power." He told them  
Kati's blood ran cold, she could guess what her greatest fear was since it happened last August. The only question is how she would react.  
"How'd you know?" She hissed to Fred, as they stood up.  
He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I know everything."  
She nodded, not registering what he had said, and put her wand back in her robes, and let herself be ushered into the line that was sorted by last name, A to Z. She was the second in line.  
The boy in front of her had a fear of snakes, something that she didn't flinch at. After he stood still in front of it for a full minute it was her turn.  
She stepped in front of it, her heart beating erratically. "You don't scare me." She whispered.  
The boggart turned into her dead mother, who looked just like her, except older and blonde, though Kati was starting to show a little blonde roots. Blood was dripping down the front of her mother's face onto the floor slowly, drop by drop.  
"You don't scare me." Kati repeated, louder this time, but still not everyone could hear her.  
It switched to her father, who looked a lot like Kale, but with dark brown hair and crows feet.  
"You don't scare me." Her voice was nearly a yell now, and defiant. She didn't want to show how much this was breaking her heart.  
Her brother appeared, that dead look in his eyes.  
"I saw him this morning, you're gonna have to do better than that." She sneered. "I've seen worse."  
Her brother suddenly stood up, looking normal in dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt, and smiled cruelly at her.  
"You killed them." He hissed.  
"I didn't. We don't know who did!" She yelled back, suddenly all her control gone at the sound of her brother's voice. Her calm exterior crumbling around her.  
"I do! You could have changed it if you just worked a little harder! Gotten the date!" Her brother yelled back, looking and acting as real as the real Kale.  
"They chose it! I warned them! I did!" Tears were brought to her eyes, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Everything was beginning to fade, it was just her and her brother.  
"You could've done better!"  
"You didn't have to watch! I did. I saw them die and I had no one! No one to tell! Not even you!" She screeched, her words barely understandable as it came out in short whimpers. She couldn't draw in enough breath as she backed away, looking broken as her brother advanced on her.  
Fred thought this had gone along long enough, and stepped out of the line, and put his arms around her, trying to pull her back, but she didn't seem to know.  
"No! I didn't want to! I didn't want to see it!" She shouted, until Fred pulled her away. Moody watching hungrily as he did.  
After Kale disappeared and a clown appeared.  
The boggart was forgotten when Fred Weasley was holding the crying new girl over something no one but Fred and George figured out.  
She watched her parents die.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kati didn't talk about it with anyone, and Fred nor George tried to make her tell. They understood why she was so incapable of talking of her past, and why she had to leave the room when Fred asked about her past. She was suppressing whatever she saw, and whatever she couldn't tell anyone. She was truly alone in a room full of people.  
Snape was nearly the first to hear, and surprisingly from Dumbledore. Not even he, the most heartless teacher in the school, could bring himself to rub her face in it. Even bringing it up would have been going to far to him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

She was called to the Headmaster's office that Friday. Apparently he finally got her message.  
"Miss Venish, how nice to see you." He greeted her as she walked in.  
"Haven't you heard that it's Blake now, sir?" She asked as politely as she could.  
"Sorry, but when I see you I see your mother, it's not the easiest to remember, being an old man." He smiled kindly at her. "Please sit."  
She did as he asked, crossing her left leg over her right. "Am I able to trust you?" She asked.  
"Yes."  
"Show me your mark." She said.  
He nodded, pushing up his sleeve until it was above his elbow, where the sign of the Deathly Hallows was, a triangle with a line and circle in the middle. She leaned forward to inspect it.  
"Do you mind if I see yours?" He replied, pushing his sleeve back down after she sat back in her chair.  
She unbuttoned her shirt, standing up and turning around to expose her right shoulder blade where the small sign was, just a little below and to the right of her neck.  
"How did you get it?"  
"My mother put it on me when I was ten, reminding me to trust anyone with the mark." She told him, buttoning back up her shirt and sat down facing him.  
"What is it you wish to say?" He asked.  
"I have visions, and I can through them I can see the future and past." She told him, finally able to tell someone besides her kin. "And I have a message from my parents."  
"What is the message?"  
"Voldemort is back." She told him, desperately. "I don't know how they know, but he's back, and he will be in human form within the year. You have to believe me."  
He nodded. "I do, dear child. I have already heard a few things about that." He leaned towards her, putting his arms on the desk. "Now tell me about these visions."  
"Not all of them make sense, Professor."  
"Then tell me all the ones that do."  
"Past or Future?"  
"Both."  
"Well, I think this is in the past, I mean the fashion is so seventies." She rambled before shaking her head and carrying on. "I see my mother, and a girl with red hair that is otherwise identical to her,-I think it's her twin-and a black-haired baby. Then I see my mother fighting, and getting tortured. A man with black hair, and he's getting dragged away by Aurors..." Her head began to hurt as she recalled these visions, and she pressed her index and middle fingers of both hands on her temples. "Then I just feel things, I feel sadness and pain, and everything all wrapped into one, like the past is being confused with the present, because I see some people looking the same fighting in each war-"  
"'Each war?' There will be another one, then?"  
She nodded. "And I don't know who lives. One vision someone's alive and in the next they're dead and they are all in different timelines like things are changing with any small move someone makes-"  
"Slow down Kati." Dumbledore told her softly.  
"I'm sorry." She suddenly sounded so young, too young to have these things in her head. "It happens sometimes."  
"It's okay, is there anything really important for right now?"  
"One of your students die in the Tournament, the other wins." She told him.  
"Two students from Hogwarts get in?" Dumbledore asked calmly.  
She nodded. "I can give you the names if you like, though I think you already know one of them."  
"Harry Potter, your cousin." He nodded.  
Kati's eyes got bigger. "What?"  
"Do you not know of your mother's heritage?"  
Kati shook her head. "Will you tell me?"  
Dumbledore nodded. "Your mother's parents couldn't afford to have two children, so when your grandmother had twins they had to give one up. Her name was changed to Lily Evans, now known as the late Lily Potter. They found out that they were sisters after they became friends here, even though they were in separate houses. They called each other sisters, but Lily maintained the view of herself as a muggleborn, and Rosalie as a pureblood. They both joined the Order of the Phoenix upon graduation from Hogwarts." He watched her face, trying to figure out what was going through his mind.  
"And which one was Snape in love with?" She asked, trying not to betray how much she needed to know. If he was going to mess with him, she was going to do the same right back to him.  
"Who told you?" He asked, surprised by this young American girl.  
"I'm smarter than I look." She said. "He singled me out from the first class, and proceeded to make the Slytherin password my real last name."  
"Did your brother tell you?"  
"In a way."  
"Has he told your brother anything?"  
"As far as I know he has done nothing to my brother." She paused, as if figuring things out. "It was Lily, it has to be, from what I've heard he's worse to Harry Potter than he is me."  
"Intuitive." Dumbledore nodded. "Your mother didn't exaggerate."  
Kati's face became childlike. "When did you speak to her?"  
"Four years ago, you were just becoming one of the most powerful witches of the age." He told her. "She wanted to make sure the classes would be hard enough here when she died."  
"How did she know?"  
"Her sister had the same gift." Dumbledore told her. "She told your mother when she would die down to the hour."  
Kati closed her eyes, slipping off the chair onto her knees as she pressed her hands on the side of the desk, as she tried to hide herself behind the desk. "She made sure I was out of the house. She told me to go out for a few hours with Kale. How could she know? God, that's why she didn't bat an eye when I told her she was going to die. She knew. God, she knew." Her voice was barely a whisper when she finished her ramblings.  
"She wanted me to tell you she doesn't blame you, nor does your father. I heard about the boggart incident, and I just wanted you to know that they died proud of their children." Dumbledore told her softly. "They were proud of their son, and their daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

_"My dirty little secret, who has to know?_  
 _When we live such fragile lives, it's the best way we survive."_  
 _-All American Rejects, Dirty Little Secret_

Kati decided not to tell Harry Potter about what she found out. Even after he was one of the champions, it would only make him more confused and overwhelmed; and as far as she saw, it wasn't in the cards for him to know just yet. He will find out when it was time. She didn't know if it would ever be time for him to know.  
After the ceremony, she left to spend some time alone while everyone else that she knew gossiped about the four champions. Kati was just tired of it, she had seen enough with her visions. She knew exactly what was coming their way, and it was cruel, not a quest, but entertainment that would end in death. It was sick.  
She went to the bathroom, and warded the door behind her. Kati's roots were getting too long, they were noticeable to her, but no one had mentioned them, very much to her surprise. She figured this could be the best time that she could get the bathroom without interruption, other than skipping classes.  
She found the maintenance of her hair tedious and boring. Dye her roots once a month, sadly she let it go a little longer this time, having the bright blonde shine though making her look slightly bald, and who would want that?  
Things were going along well though, no one asked too many questions, she was ignored completely by Harry as well as his friends. Invisible as far as she knew, which was exactly what she wanted, she could watch and intervene unnoticed. Perfect for what is coming in the next few years of his life. Even though she didn't see everything, she saw enough to know how bad it would be.  
She saw what this castle would look like in nearly four years. It would burn and destruction would destroy everyone's innocence. Death and pain would reign. No one would be left untouched. It broke her damaged heart.  
She had heard seers usually go insane from seeing too many things. She hoped she wouldn't be one of them, but seers never did have a good ending. Not with any story she had heard. History or not.  
The door handle wiggled a moment before a hard knock sounded in the silence. "Who's in there?" Angelina called.  
She shook her head, trying to get out of her thoughts enough to speak aloud.  
"Kati." She told her. "I'm about to take a shower."  
"Snape give you a bad time?" She asked, sympathy in her voice, though it was muffled through the door.  
"Yeah." Kati lied. He hadn't even looked her way since she talked to Dumbledore. "I'll be out as soon as I can."  
"Take your time. He's a git."  
"Yeah." Kati agreed, laughing quietly. "Thanks."  
It was good that people gave her excuses, sometimes her brain was too occupied to make them up for herself.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Keep an eye on Moody.

-Kati

She rolled it up, and borrowed a small owl Fred had said she could use, but she had a feeling that it didn't belong to him. The owl was a sweetheart though, zooming around her head as she rolled it up, and staying perfectly still as she tied it to his leg.  
"That's a good boy," she crooned, softly petting his small head. "Can you take this to Headmaster Dumbledore for me?"  
The owl looked at her and turned his head to rub his face against her fingers. She took that as confirmation.  
"Thank you."  
The owl took off, straight for the Headmaster's office.  
She didn't know exactly what she saw, it wasn't one of her straightforward visions, but she did know that she couldn't trust the man. Reasons could come later, but where she is decisions needed to be made within a moment. She also had warned her brother about him, who abided by her without explanation; he had seen enough of her things come true to realize she needed to be listened to. She still hadn't told him she knew about the Slytherin password though, if he didn't want her to know then she wouldn't let him know.  
She turned to Fred. "Thanks."  
"Anytime." He smiled as he took her hand, and walked out of the Owlry. It was a chilly November morning, free from classes though it was a Friday. A rare occurrence for Kati, but she was happy Care of Magical Creatures was canceled, maybe she would drop that class, but she knew she wouldn't. She hadn't figured out her career yet, and she needed everything she could get. Plus, it was one of her easier classes, and she liked Professor Hagrid, he was sweet and she loved seeing him get excited when people actually took interest in the subject, and she always took interest in any animal she came across.  
"So, it's been three months since you came here." He said.  
She nodded, oblivious to where he was going. "Yeah, and we have midterms next month. Are you going home for Christmas?"  
"No, are you?" He asked.  
She shook her head. "I always wanted a white Christmas, and now it looks like I'll have it." She said, looking at the little flurries of snow as they came down around them.  
"Anyway," he said. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this tomorrow?"  
She paused. "Like a date?"  
"Yeah, like a date." He said cautiously.  
She paused again, an inner battle going on inside her. The emotional part wanted her to say yes, the logical said that it would only get in the way. It wasn't against the rules her brother told her though. Dating was never forbidden.  
"Yeah, I'd love to." She smiled up at him.  
"Really?" He asked, lighting up.  
She laughed. "Totally, but I am wondering why you want to spend another day with my face." She teased.  
"I like your face." He said, nudging her side with his elbow.  
She smiled her true smile. "Good, 'cause I like yours too."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we going?" She asked as they walked down with the crowd of other students from third year to seventh.  
Kale made sure to stay far enough away from Kati so he didn't know she was being followed. Even if he was out with some of his friends, he was hoping to stay close enough to keep an eye on his little sister. He wasn't going to lose any more of his family, and if she was breaking the rules that would only make it more of a risk. He promised his parents that he'd keep her alive, and he intend let that promise be broken.  
But he watched her laugh at smile at the much taller ginger boy, and she was happy, not pretending anymore. Deciding to let her have her fun, he let his friends drag him to a shop while Kati and her date kept walking.  
"Seriously though, I've never been here before." She told him, peering into Honeydukes. "Oh my God, I've never seen so much chocolate in my life!"  
"There's even more in the back." He told her. "Do you want to go in?"  
"Is it where you were taking me?"  
"No."  
"Then, no." She started walking again. "Do you know what the challenge is for the Champions?"  
He shook his head. "Nope."  
"Really? Not even the resident prankster knows?" She teased. "You once told me you knew everything in this school."  
"I have many qualities, seeing the future isn't one of them." He replied, leaning down a bit to whisper in her ear.  
She turned her head to whisper back. "Well I'm a bit disappointed. I thought that was why you could keep up with me."  
"I don't. I fake it." He replied.  
She laughed. "You're pretty good at acting then."  
"Not as good as you." He teased back.  
"I have years of practice." She replied.  
"So do I, I've pretended to be George since birth." He told her.  
"You already finish each other's sentences." She said. "I know how it is, by best friend and I do-did it all the time." She caught herself. "We talked the same, walked the same, everything. I know how it is, it's easy to do when you know someone well enough."  
"True." Fred agreed. "How long did you know each other?"  
"Two years now." Kati told him. "But we spent every spring break, most of every summer, saw each other at least once a week, and spent at least one weekend a month hanging out or at one of our houses. We were sisters in all but blood." Kati smiled. "We could say everything with just one look, and she beat up one of my exes because he cheated. I'd harass hers until I saw them. We worked well together."  
"When are you going to see her again?" Fred asked.  
"No idea." She told him. "A while. She can't really know what I am."  
"Why?"  
"She's a muggle, and I was too scared to tell her, she doesn't even know where I am, nor does my best friend, or any of my friends really. I just disappeared." She stopped, catching herself before she said too much. "Please don't tell anyone, it's kinda my dirty little secret."  
"You can tell me all your secrets. I won't say a word." He promised.  
She smiled. "We'll see."  
"I won't rush you." He told her, before steering her into a bar called the Tree Broomsticks, and taking them towards a booth in the back.  
"Well tell me what you figured out." She told him. "I wanna know if I'm giving too much away." She slid into the booth, him sitting beside her. "I won't be mad."  
"Or upset?"  
"I'm good at not getting upset, contrary to belief, mostly our Defense Against the Dark Arts class." She told him, a smile playing on her lips.  
He laughed. "Okay, I can do that." He paused for a second. "I know you didn't move here on a whim. Snape singled you out more than most of the others...except Harry maybe. I haven't figured out that yet, but it's fun when you smart mouth him. You watched your parents die." He said the last part softly, as if scared of freaking her out.  
She smiled, biting her lip before replying. "I'm not going to say you're wrong."  
"We don't have to talk about it any more." He told her. "I don't want to make you trust me."  
She laughed, going back to teasing him. "If you haven't noticed no one can make me do anything."  
"Oh, trust me, I have."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I really had fun today." She told him as they walked down the path, going back to the castle. It was deserted, and little flurries of snow blew passed them, settling on their jackets and hair.  
"Me too," he told her. "I want to kiss you right now."  
"What's stopping you?" She asked, stopping in front of him, and looking up.  
He put his hand on her neck softly. "Nothing." He leaned down and kissed her softly. Kati could easily say it was the sweetest kiss she had ever had. It made her feel like she used to.  
She loved it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Fred and Kati became the most obnoxious couple that Kati had ever seen. She was distracted, undeniably, delightedly, distracted. Even she knew that, but it was just so nice to be normal, and have normal feelings for a normal guy and have a normal relationship. Normality was great for her.  
"Are we going to the first task together?" Fred asked, when Kati was sitting on his lap on one of the armchairs by the fire. Her legs were over one of the arms towards the fire, while the rest of her body was curled into him.  
She shook her head. "Snape gave me detention, remember? I asked him if he ever washed his hair when he asked if I cheated on my test? I thought it was a reasonable answer to his unreasonable question."  
"I completely agree." He told her, rubbing his hands up and down her fishnet-clad thigh. "Its wrong to keep you in while there's good entertainment."  
"I think that's why he did it. He could've given it to me tonight, but no, that would be too nice." She told him, frowning. "He doesn't have a decent bone in his body."  
"I could've told you that." Fred told her.  
"I'm sure anyone could. My brother seems to be okay with him though." Her frown deepened.  
"I haven't met your brother." Fred mentioned, since she had met all of his that were in his school.  
Kati bit her lip, looking away from him. "I don't think you want to."  
"Why?"  
"I'm the last of his family, you don't think that he won't complicate anything? He's going to try to break us up if theres anything emotional. Trust me, you don't want to meet him just yet."  
"Emotional?"  
"He'd probably be more okay if you were fucking me than if you liked me." She told him honestly. "It's complicated with him."  
"I'd kill any guy that was fucking my sister." Fred told her.  
She laughed. "That would make things a lot better if my brother was like that."  
"So, no telling your brother?" Fred asked.  
"Yeah, let's just keep you my dirty little secret, okay?" She teased.  
"Well, as long as it's dirty." He agreed before kissing her again.


End file.
